


Suspicions.

by MLMDarkFiction



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: M/M, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, male reader - Freeform, reader is not byleth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-10
Updated: 2020-03-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:42:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23092030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MLMDarkFiction/pseuds/MLMDarkFiction
Summary: "Can I request maybe headcanons or whatevers easiest about a classmate who's affectionate to everyone so in turn him too. How would he be affected? Maybe he'd noticed or not but they're just a bit more affectionate to him."Hubert has been suspicious of you since the two of you had first met. This suspicion only grows when you continue to be nice to him.
Relationships: Hubert von Vestra/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 82





	Suspicions.

When you first joined the academy, no one, including Hubert, knew very much about you. And so, it took very little time for Hubert to decide he needed to know everything. After all what kind of retainer would he be if he didn’t look into the lives of every single person in their house? Every single person who was going to be spending any long periods of time with Edelgard were going to be under his microscope.

What he’s found was…

Nothing of interest.

Your background was clean.

You weren’t from a family of nobles at all, you’d been recommended for Garreg Mach after making incredibly high marks at the Mage Academy in the Kingdom.

It was, for a time, enough to relax Hubert about your presence amongst them at the Monastery.

Then you became comfortable.

And the more comfortable you became, the more your true colors showed.

-

“Um- Everyone!”

You’re embarrassed, cheeks burning red as you hide the sweets you’d made behind your back. The professor had given you permission to give the cupcakes to everyone before todays mission.

A small moral boost curtesy of some sweet treats.

“I made cupcakes…as a reminder for us all to do our best out there today!”

The tray of treats moves so you can present them to everyone. Admittedly you’re not the best baker, but you thought it’s the thought that counts right?

You had even gone as far as to ice them accordingly, black on one side, red on the other.

“Oh, you’re the best ____!” Caspar is on you in an instant taking one of your cupcakes and proceeding to take a huge bite.

The others slowly file forward to get cupcakes as well, even the Princess herself.

“Thank you, ____. This is very sweet of you.”

Seeing everyone eating cupcakes and having a good time before the mission…

It makes you happy and warms your heart!

Eventually you notice though, the one remaining cupcake. You hadn’t made one for yourself, only for the Professor and your classmates.

Quickly you scan the classroom to find the cupcake less person.

Hubert.

You’re not really…surprised by this. You don’t think you’ve ever had a proper conversation with the man before, although not for any particular reason.

Better late then never.

You take up the plate containing the last cupcake before making your way to where he stands by the door.

“Would you like a cupcake, Hubert?”

He’s surprised. The emotions only there for a moment, you see it in his eyes, but as quick as it were there it was gone.

“What about yourself?”

His eyes are scrutinizing you.

“Oh! I ate all the messed-up ones,” You admit a little flustered. “So, I’ve eaten a lot of sweets. This one is for you.”

He takes the cupcake. That’s all you can ask of him.

“I hope you like it!”

Feeling as though he’d rather be left to himself, you leave his side, going to speak with Dorothea, not noticing the way his eyes continue to follow you as he takes a bite of the cupcake.

-

The days battle had ended in a win for the Black Eagles, but Hubert had been injured.

“Sit still.”

You tell him softly, hands glowing white as you work on his wounds.

“I can’t Lady Edelgard-“

“Edelgard is fine. She’s with the professor.”

Hubert tenses, but then relaxes.

“You don’t need to heal me. Manuela can take care of it once we return to the Academy.”

“There’s no point in your suffering any longer than you have to,”

He’s quite stubborn, it almost makes you smile, but you don’t relent.

“There…See? All better.”

“…”

“We won!” Edelgard says as the two of you finally catch up with your classmates.

“We should all celebrate! What do you think Professor?”

Byleth nods in agreement.

“See?” You gently nudge Hubert.

“If you waited until we got back to get healed, you’d miss the celebration.”

“Well we wouldn’t want that,”

He’s clearly being sarcastic, you can tell, but as you look over, he’s actually smiling.

You swear you feel your heart skip a beat.

-

You are…a good person.

The more time Hubert spends with you, the more he finds himself sure of this fact.

And it’s why he can’t understand the way you seem to seek him out.

Sure, you’re nice to everyone.

All the Black Eagles know that they can rely on you for quite literally anything, Hubert including, but still…

Time and time again, if you have free time you seek him out.

You ask him to share meals with you, to help you in the kitchen, to join you in the sauna, or to test your magic prowess against one another.

Before he never would have found himself the type to enjoy such attentions or affections before now.

He doesn’t know how to tell you that he enjoys being around you.

He doesn’t know want he should do to repay you for all the kindness you share.

Maybe he doesn’t have to.

Maybe things can just remain the two of you, happy like this, for the rest of your days at the Academy.

By the time Lady Edelgard’s plan is coming into fruition, he’ll have made his own plan to assure you and your kindness will remain by his side.


End file.
